


When Night Falls

by bisexiful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexiful/pseuds/bisexiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day, they never speak to each other. How could they? She’s the queen of the school - gorgeous, bitchy, surrounded by people who fawn over her or who are almost as rich as her family (but only ever almost, there’s a reason she’s the queen here). He’s the great nephew of the local crazy man and king of the nerds - always another conspiracy theory to follow, another question to ask, with a journal that never leaves his side. She is the center of attention by right, he demands attention by choice. The only times their paths should have crossed was when she kicked him out of her way. But neither of them had ever been good at ‘should’</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Night Falls

During the day, they never speak to each other. How could they? She’s the queen of the school - gorgeous, bitchy, surrounded by people who fawn over her or who are almost as rich as her family (but only ever almost, there’s a reason she’s the queen here). He’s the great nephew of the local crazy man and king of the nerds - always another conspiracy theory to follow, another question to ask, with a journal that never leaves his side. She is the center of attention by right, he demands attention by choice. The only times their paths should have crossed was when she kicked him out of her way. But neither of them had ever been good at ‘should’. 

* * *

 

The first time, he’s leaning against his car, scribbling his newest notes into his ever present journal, looking up only to tap his pencil against his lip as he thinks through new lines of inquiry. And there she is. Wearing a pink fitted shirt and a dark blue shirt that serves to show off more than it actually hides. The punch of lust is quick, acknowledged, and almost dismissed except she is staring at him with that infuriatingly superior look she always wears. 

“What? Queen of the Worst deciding to slum it today?”

“Please, as if. I would never ‘slum it’, and even if I did, it wouldn’t be with you.”

Maybe its the tone of voice. Maybe its years of pent up attraction bursting out at the most inappropriate moment. Maybe its just that he’s always been too reckless for his own good, and right then, he can’t think of any reason not to do this. Tossing the book and pencil on top of his car, he reaches forward and grabs her arm, pulling her around until he’s pressed her against the door and kissing her as hard as he can.

Later, she wants to tell herself that it was shock that stopped her from moving. That it was surprise which had her eyes fluttering closed and simple instinct which had her moaning quietly into his mouth as he roughly palmed her breast through a shirt that suddenly felt much too thin. But all she could do was wrap her arms around his shoulders, bury her hands in the curly hair, and kiss him hard enough to stop him from asking any questions.

His hands run down her sides, and then up under her skirt, drifting to touch between her legs as if he can’t believe this is happening, but doesn’t want to risk stopping it either. Except he does. He pulls back, voice mixed with surprise and satisfaction as he says, “You’re wet for me.”

She wants to deny it. Wants to deny that any of this is happening, except he has her so turned on and she has a family function to go to tonight, so if they don’t take care of this now, she isn’t going to get off for hours. Instead she says, “Just shut up and make me come.”

But now, now the power is in his hands. She’s no longer the queen to give commands, he’s the one who knows the truth and has her pinned to his car in plain sight of anyone who chose to drive by the school at this time. So he smirks and runs his finger slowly along her inner thigh, watching her squirm. “Oh really? I suppose it wouldn’t take long with you like this. But I dunno. I’m enjoying myself.”

And finally, _finally_ , his hand drifts inside her underwear, brushing the swollen clit briefly before drifting away again, dipping one finger inside of her before pulling it out and swirling the wet tip around the increasingly sensitive skin before pausing again. At the same time he leans in and nips at her bottom lip, free hand sliding up her shirt so he can tweak the raised nipple straining against her bra.

“ _Please_.” The word tumbles out of her lips before she can stop it, and she can feel his smirk against her lips as he brushes at her clit a little harder, as if he is giving her a reward.

“Please what?”

“Please get me off, please, I want you to fuck me oh god please.” She should hate herself for begging, but she can’t stop it from happening and all she can think is that she needs this, and she needs it _now_.

He pulls his hands back and shoves her underwear down, quickly unsnapping his jeans and pulling his cock out of his boxers a moment later. She fumbles to pull a condom out of the purse she’s nearly forgotten is still on her shoulder, but he takes it away from her and rolls it on himself, as if he doesn’t trust her to do any of the steps. Just seeing this has her breath quickening, the anticipation and tension twining together until all she can think is that she needs him inside her to give her release.

He kisses her once more before he picks her up just enough that her feet can’t touch the ground, and for a moment she waits, no control, cold steel against her ass and his satisfied grin against her lips. Another moment he waits, and she whispers out a desperate, “Please.” Finally he plunges inside her, pulling back each time far enough to make her worry about him following out before sliding back in again, the ride moving faster and faster as she wraps her legs around his waist and throws her head back.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh god yes, like that, please, oh god,” the words come tumbling out of her at the racing heat and the friction and the horrifyingly delicious realization that she couldn’t control the pace of this at all, until finally, the coil inside her springs free and she screams just as he slumps against her, pressing her even closer to the car.

She can still feel him inside her as he looks down at her, but now that it is over, she knows she needs to go, and he seems to read something in her expression that has him pulling out, carefully sliding off the condom and tying it off before throwing it in a nearby trashcan. They don’t say anything as she pulls up her underwear and walks away. But she can feel him watching her. And she can still feel what it was like to have him inside her.

* * *

 

She tried to tell herself that it was a one time thing. After all, the next day at school they both acted like nothing had happened between him. She had her regular courtiers, he had his journal, and they drifted through their separate classes. But she still remembered, she remembered the feel of his hands under her skirt, his breath on her lips, and the rough way his words pulled pleading out of her, until she was annoyed to find that she had turned herself on again just with the memory. But this was school, this was daytime, so nothing could be done.

And if that night, she happened to be walking by his car just as he was getting ready to leave, if it happened that he took one look at her and opened the passenger door, and if she happened to get inside, well, no one knew but the two of them. No one knew of the way she watched his hands on the wheel as he drove or that she spent the entire drive with her legs pressed tightly together to try and stop the rising desire.

This time, he parked in a secluded grove well away from the most traveled roads, because he knew this forest better than anyone else, so he knew where he could hide them. And she realized that, once again, he held the power. It was his car, his hiding spot, and she didn’t know how to get back. It should have scared her. It should have infuriated her. After all, her family was always the one in power, the one in control, everything went according to their plan. Instead, it excited her.

He pulled a blanket out and laid it down next to the car, but they barely waited for it to land before they were tearing into each other. He ripped her shirt as he yanked it over her head, and she sliced through the strings holding one of his buttons in place as she raced to get them undone. In a moment bra, pants, and underwear joined the clothes strewn around them as they raced to touch and taste everything.

“You couldn’t stay away could you? I bet you were thinking about me all day. Thinking about me touching you however I want. Thinking about me riding you until you scream again and again, whether or not anyone can hear you. You were surrounded by guys who would eat you out in front of the entire school if you asked them, but it was me you were thinking of.”

Her cheeks heated with shame and arousal at the truth of his words, so instead of risking saying anything, she pulled him back down to kiss her, thinking that if she kept her mouth busy, she could take all the pleasure and forget the embarrassment of before.

This time he kissed his way down her body until he stopped at her breast. As he took one aching nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, she gasped, twining her fingers in his curls. His tongue swirled around the nipple before he bit down lightly, pulling another moan from her. When he finished his delicious torture, he kept kissing his way down her body, lower and lower as she could do nothing but watch and hope that he would give the same attention to the source of the tension she hadn’t been able to ignore.

But right as he reached the top of the blonde girls dusting her mons he stopped, reversing the path back up until he could latch onto her other breast as she hissed out frustrated denial. Raking her nails down his back, she felt the rumble of his own pleasured moan, so she slowly dragged them back up.

Raising himself on his elbows, he looked down at her smirking. She let out another annoyed hiss and tried to reach down and grab his dick, roll them over so she was on top, anything so that she could feel the release that had been slowly building all day. But he was frustratingly immovable and out of reach.

“Getting impatient there highness? Do you want something?”

Of course she did. And apparently he wanted something too. To beg like she had the other day on accident. And because it was his car and his woods, and his rules, she gave in again. “Please, please hurry up and fuck me.”

And just like before, the ride was fast and hard and a little bit ruthless as he drove her higher and higher toward the peak until finally she could hear her own satisfied scream echoing through the forest and he collapsed down on top of her.

The ride back was quiet, and he dropped her off at the school so she could make her own way home as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

After this, their days fell into the same pattern. While the sun was up and people were around, they ignored each other and existed in their separate worlds. But as soon as night fell, they would sneak off to meet each other and reverse the roles that they usually had to play.

One night his sister was away from home, so he had her pressed against the window where anyone could see if they looked up, hands tweaking her nipples as he took her from behind and she watched her own moans mist the glass in front of her, torn between the fear that someone would see and the thrill in the fact that they were doing this where maybe someone would.

Another night he climbed into her bedroom and gagged her using the glove she’d had to wear at the fancy party that evening. He muttered in her ear, “Don’t want to risk your parents finding out what their precious daughter does in the dark, that I can make her scream doing anything I want and she likes it.”

In time to each of his words, he stroked her, sliding one finger in and then two before he slid down and replaced both his fingers with his tongue until she was yanking at his hair and the glove was barely suppressing the needy whimpers as he brought her closer and closer to the peak before backing off and soothing the skin, forward and back until she was ready to scream the house down – parents or no parents.

One time he trapped her hands under his and sucked a hickey into her neck, and even though she knew it meant hiding the evidence from everyone, she couldn’t find it in herself to ask him to stop. He only chuckled as he gave her another on her collarbone, the one on her hip and finally one on her inner thigh, breathing sobbing out of her and a garbled stream of requests and demands leaving her lips. He had branded her. And she liked it.

For the next few days, every time she got dressed, every time she took a step, she could feel the after effects of that night. Even though they never looked at each other at school, it felt like he was watching every second of her reaction. The reaction no one could see because she worked too hard to hide it from all of her friends. So maybe it was more like walking around feeling as if his hands were permanently under her clothes, exciting her and arousing her in a way that could only reveal that night.

At the school dance, she went with the boy every one expected her to go with, a rich snobbish boy with carefully manicured hands and training in the art of conversation. She knew he was hoping to finish the night in her bed, but each time he touched her, all she could think about were other hands strangely calloused as if they saw more work than you expected of a high school nerd. And at each of his calculated smiles, she thought of a self satisfied smirk.

As if she conjured him, he grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby closet in a rare moment when no one was looking at her. Neither of them spoke, she simply hiked up her skirt, and they kissed each other hungrily as they raced to the finish, each of them muffling the sounds of the others while snatches of conversation and thumping music could be heard on the other side of the thin door. When they were done, she snuck out first and walked back to her friends, as he drifted to join his sister and the group she collected around her.

But it didn’t matter where they were, what position they were in, how much time they had, or who could hear, there was always a moment where he would slow them almost to a stop and make her say ‘please’. As if he needed to remind both of them that while she ruled the school, he ruled here, and that he wasn’t one of her minions to be ordered about. As if he needed to remind both of them that she liked it that way. Liked for once, that something mattered enough for her to willingly say please.

They both knew this couldn’t last forever. Someday they would be caught and need to face the consequences. Or maybe one of them would get bored and move on. After all, during the day they lived as part of completely separate worlds, separate lives that existed in a shared physical space.

But they never talk about it. They never push it. Instead they ignore each other during the day, only coming together frantically when night falls.


End file.
